Trembling Silk
by Luiz4200
Summary: This fic is based on the Trembling Silk chapter of Weeping Wind, by Garnet Sky.
1. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series.**

**Disclaimer 2: This fic is based on the Trembling Silk chapter of Weeping Wind, by Garnet Sky.**

**Trembling Silk**

**Chapter 1: The Date**

"I can't believe the goth loser mistook Phantom for Fenton." Paulina comments.

"Well, we agreed our makeup made him look like Fenton's twin." Valerie replies.

"And we can get a good laugh at their expense when the two losers meet." Paulina says.

"Anyway, we need to make sure Phantom won't harm Sam." Valerie comments.

"Or that the goth won't find out." Paulina replies. "The last thing I want is she gloating about having had a date with him."

Valerie rolls her eyes. "Fine, then." Then they go to the restaurant.

"Val, is Phantom rich?" Paulina asks.

"I don't think so." Valerie answers. "Why do you ask?"

"Take a look at this place." Paulina comments. "How do you think the goth will be able to eat there?"

"Don't you know, Paulina?" Valerie asks in reply. "She's rich."

"Yeah, right." Paulina sarcastically replies.

"Seriously." Valerie comments. "I've found out when I followed Phantom to the mansion where she lives."

"Her parents must be part of the hired help." Paulina scoffs.

"No, I've checked it out." Valerie replies. "She descends from the inventor of the delt toothpick cellophane twirling device."

"_THAT_ Manson!?!?!?!?" Paulina asks, shocked. "I always thought it was a coincidence."

"It's not." Valerie says. "Now let's focus on the date."

"Val, how can we keep an eye on them if we can't enter without getting attention?" Paulina asks.

"With this." Valerie answers as she shows a device showing images from the restaurant. "I've bugged Phantom just in case."

"_Sam, how did you get Paulina and Valerie into this?" Danny asks._

"They said they'd set me into a blind date." Sam explains. "I never thought they'd get my favorite ghost hero."

"She knows?" Paulina and Valerie ask in unison.

_"Danny, do you think they discovered your real identity?" Sam asks._

"Real identity?" Paulina asks. "Do you think Phantom is a human with ghost powers, Val?"

_"I don't think so, Sam." Danny answers. "If they did, they did a good job feigning ignorance."_

"Paulina, do really believe it's possible for humans to have ghost powers?" Valerie asks and then notices Paulina glaring like the question was just some stupid one. "Aside from that time when we wound up at No Mercy Hospital, I mean."

"Well, the Fentons do have lots of ectoplasmic stuff at their lab." Paulina explains. "And we have already estabilished how much Fenton and Phantom look like. Maybe Danny got ghost powers at some lab accident."

"Don't be ridiculous." Valerie replies. "Danny is nice and Phantom is a monster."

"I told you, Val." Paulina replies. "He probably knew nobody was wearing your old suit when you destroyed it."

Valerie would reply but then they hear something. It's Jack crashing the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle into the restaurant.

_"Ghost, how dare you wear this makeup to pretend to be our son?" Maddie angrily asks._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, please stop." Sam pleads._

"_Sam, I know he looks like Danny but it's a ghost impersonating him." Jack explains. "My new Fenton Finder never lies."_

"_Cool." Sam exclaims. "May I take a look?"_

"_Sure." Jack happily replies as he approaches Sam and Danny. Danny takes the cue to ecto-blast the device into pieces and then he flees._

"_You're gonna pay for this, ghost!" Jack announces._

"_No." The waiter replies. "_You_ are gonna pay for this mess."_

"_Oh, fine." Jack replies as he puts his hands into his pockets looking for his wallet. "Uh-Oh."_

"Val, what are we gonna do about Phantom?" Paulina asks.

"Well, he kept his end of the bargain so we'll let him go for now, but stop with this crazy theory about Fenton being Phantom." Valerie replies.

Later on, Danny arrives at home. "Welcome home, bro." Jazz says.

"Jazz, where are Mom and Dad?" Danny asks.

"Mom called and said something about having to wash dishes." Jazz explains. "Where have you been?"

"Long story."

**I don't know if I make it a drabble series or keep it with a same storyline. Please Review.**


	2. Telling

**Chapter 2: Telling**

"Val, should we tell Sam we were watching her date with Phantom?" Paulina asks.

"Not yet, Paulina." Valerie answers. "First let's see what she tells about it."

"Here she comes." Paulina says. "Hi, Sam. How was your date?"

"Great." Sam replies. "Until Danny's parents ruined it. How did you get Danny Phantom? Is one of you the Red Huntress."

Paulina and Valerie stare at each other, unsure of what to say. "No. Valerie just mentioned how badly a friend of ours wanted to date him." Valerie explains.

"But tell me, Sam." Paulina asks. "Why would a cute boy like him date a goth like you? Could it be because of your family's money?"

"Sssshhhhh." Sam asks. "I don't want people finding out about my wealth. I want people to like me for me."

"Fine. I don't want to lose my popularity to you anyway." Paulina replies.

"Anyway, did you notice how oddly similar Danny Phantom is to Danny Fenton?" Valerie asks.

"Yes." Sam answers. "If I didn't know Phantom is a ghost, I'd think they're one and the same."

"I know." Valerie replies.

Seeing Danny and Tucker at their table, Sam decides to use them as an excuse to end the conversation with the girls. "Excuse me, but my friends are waiting for me to tell about the date."

"Val, I still think..."

"Forget it, Paulina."

**Just felt like adding something. Please Review.**


	3. After the Date

**Warning: This chapter has nothing to do with the previous ones. But it's still based on Garnet Sky's Trembling Silk.**

**Chapter 3: After the Date**

Valerie Gray, a.k.a. the Red Huntress, is at her home resting after a night of patrol when her telephone rings. "Paulina?"

"Val, we got a problem." Paulina desperately says.

"Which problem?" Valerie asks.

"Remember how we agreed that all that makeover we gave Phantom to make him look human made him look like he's Fenton's twin?" Paulina asks in reply.

"So?"

"That Goth loser actually believed him to be Fenton." Paulina explains. "Phantom tried to deny it but she wouldn't believe it so he had no choice but to pretend to be Fenton."

"What?"

"It was either this or letting her know he's a ghost posing as a human." Paulina explains. "What are we gonna do?"

"One of us must talk to Danny Fenton and ask him to pretend he had a date with Sam." Valerie suggests.

"The Goth's bound to eventually catch him at some lie." Paulina replies.

"Whenever that happens we'll deal with it." Valerie says. "When are we gonna talk to Fenton?"

"_You_ are." Paulina replies. "I won't talk to that loser."

"Fine." Valerie says while rolling her eyes.

In the next day, Valerie and Paulina are at Casper High talking about Danny and Sam. "Val, did Fenton really agree to this lie?"

"Yes, Paulina." Valerie replies. "Look. Here they come."

"Hi, Paulina." Danny greets.

"What do you want, freak?" Paulina asks with her usual disdain.

"Sam and I want to thank you for setting us at a blind date." Danny replies. Loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Bye." Sam adds, while Paulina is left dealing with the curious looks.

"It was worth every moment." Danny whispers to Sam.

"Agreed." She replies.

**Did you like it?**


End file.
